Chi No YukiSnow of blood
by Drusilla Marsters
Summary: When a youkai is released into the Rurouni Kenshin world, Will Kenshin be able to stop her before she kills everyone? (I know I suck a summs....just read)


Chi no Yuki(Snow of blood)

Disclaimer:I do not own the Animes that will be mentioned in this story....I do own Yuki, Masao and Kouji though anyways R&R

"I dare you to pull it out," Kouji said nudging his brother forward.

"Quit it," replied Masao, shoving Kouji back. He gulped and edged toward the body.

The two boys had finally gotten the courage to go into the "cursed cave." The entrance to the cave had long been blocked by a roadslide but the boys had found an opening near the top that was just big enough for two wiry little boys. They had made their way down the dim corrider, which smelled of moss and mold, to the wide cavern, where light shone through a hole in the ceiling, sparkling off the water dripping from the stalactites. It was there they found the body. She was slumped against the back wall, as if she had fallen against it and slid to the floor. Her head was lowered and a curtain of black hair, streaked with sliver, covered her face. As they had approached they had seen the rusted katana protruding from her chest. They'd crept quietly up to the body, uncertain if the girl might still be alive, but her skin was as pale as a winter snow, contrasting with the black of the strange suit she wore that hugged her slender body. It was Kouji who finally broke the silence to dare his brother to remove the sword from the body.

Masao was close enough now to touch the sword and could see the dar jewlw embedded in its hilt. Maybe it was worth alot of money. He grasped the hilt and pulled the sword free. He stepped back next to his brother. examining the blade. The sword itself was rusted with cracks all along the blade but the jewel, purple and round, was perfect. "Hey Kouji, look at this jewel."

"Ma.....ma.....ma," Kouji sputtered.

Masao looked at Kouji whi was straing wide-eyed and pointing to the body. "What?"

Kouji continued to spew nonsense, so Masao turned to look at the girl but saw nothing unusal....until the hand twitched. "Kuso," he gasped, dropping the sword with a loud clatter. When she raised her head, the boys ran, screamin down the corridor.

The previously lifeless hand, rose to her chest, rubbing the place where the sword had been. "Yuki hurt," She said in a small and childlike voice.

She tried to strand but stumbled, catching herself by putting a pale hand to the damp cave wall. She studied her surrounding with eyes that were gray as the sky before a storm but held swirls of brillian blue. "How Yuki get here?" she could feel memories tugging at her but they wouldn't come. She took several steps, trying to regain her mobility as she tested the air.There were no smells other than water and earth. Then she caught the scent of humans. "fear smell." She imagined a man in her mind, a man bleeding as her claws tore through him. A red tint began to creep into her eyes, obscuring the blue. She wanted blood. She wanted to feel its sticky warmth sliding down her arm; wanted to have its metallic tase in her mouth. She wanted the satisfaction of feeling her claws rip through flesh and bone. Yuki looked for a way out of the cave, finding the hole in the ceiling as the best option. She gather herself and leapt, her hands digging into the lip of the opening as she pulled herself to the top, squinting in the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes, letting the cool wind wash over her, bringing the scent of many people. Opening her eyes, Yuki smiled, her pale lips parting to reveal cruel fangs. She began to head in the direction of those people but paused as the image of a waman with raven hair and blue eyes flashed in her mind, telling her to stop.. She shook her head, grunting, then started to run, away from the cave, away from the memories she didn't want to remember and toward the blood she so craved. When she reached the forest, Yuki took to the trees, delighting in the rough feel of the bark beneath her bare feet as she leapt gracefully from branch to branch. Finall she reached the village and landed in the center of a street in front of a confused looking man, carrying a pail of water.

"Who....Who are you?" He stammered.

Yuki smiled at him, her eyes completely crimson now. She plunged her hand into his chest, locing the feel of the cruch of flesh and bone, then the warm pulsating mass that was his heart. Even the look of utter disbelief and shock on the man's face as he looked down at her hand, brought her great pleasure. She squeezed the heart and the man let out a gurgling cry and fell to the ground as she removed her blood stained hand. His blood, mixing with the water from hs bucker, soaked into the dusty ground as Yuki licked the blood from her fingers. "Good. Yuki want more!"

She moved throughout the town, dealing death to every one of its inhabitants. Several tried to flee with their small ones but Yuki chased them down, laughing as her sharp claws tore into their soft bodies.

Disclaimer:I was only going to make the story one chapter....but it got to long....so yeah....Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
